


Dark Room

by Lady_Paper_Writerson



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Aphrodisiacs, Blindfolds, Collars, Drugged Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Paper_Writerson/pseuds/Lady_Paper_Writerson
Summary: Dick knows exactly what aphrodisiacs feel like.This is something truly dangerous. The knowledge registers distantly in his mind, even as his body‘s current, desperate needs make him crave for anythingbutlogical assumptions.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 276
Collections: SladeRobin Weekend 2020





	Dark Room

**Author's Note:**

> So. Porn. I don't know what to tell you, it's... all in the tags.
> 
> For Day 3 of Sladerobin Weekend 2020. Sorry I'm late! (again XD). My second and last entry stands for the prompt **Robincest + Slade.**
> 
> Inspired by [this piece of art](https://wantstobelieve.tumblr.com/post/166050682457/congratulations-on-your-winning-bid) by [wantstobelieve](https://wantstobelieve.tumblr.com/)

Dick knows exactly what aphrodisiacs feel like.

At this point, after a thousand and one encounters, Dick’s certain he’s obtained immunity to Ivy’s sex pollens, but that wasn’t always the case, so… he’s familiar with the effects. The sweet fog clouding the mind, the pleasant dizziness, the heaviness of his limbs, the wild, impossible warmth, swirling in his insides… yeah. He knows all of those only too well. And it’s not too different from what’s happening to his body right now.

It can’t be Ivy with a new pollen. First of all, he knows she’s currently locked up in Arkham, and then, well, this time, things are kind of… different. Everything’s maximized. Aggressively maximized, to the point that he’s so utterly stimulated that even the touch of fabric of his own suit (which is now sticking to him, trapping his body in a torturous prison of hellish heat) physically _hurts._

This is not pollen. This is something truly dangerous. The knowledge registers distantly in his mind, even as his body’s current, desperate needs make him crave for anything _but_ logical assumptions.

He remembers fighting. He was struck in the head. Maybe that’s why he’s still so dazed, even though the drug has certainly something to do with it as well. All things considered, he’d given a good fight, but there were… so many opponents. It was practically impossible to manage on his own. Impossible to manage, even with Jason fighting by his side.

_Jason!_

He jolts in shock, his heartbeat jumping to new heights, and he’s sharply pulled back down by a heavy weight. There’s… something around his neck going taut. He’s got the unpleasant sense that it’s a collar, and it’s connected to… to someone else. To someone _else’s._ There is no other way to explain the small, drowsy sigh he feels against his neck.

He attempts to focus and analyze details. He seems to be lying on his right side, rested against what feels like a pile of pillows. He’s a tad higher on the mattress than the other person, who must be at least a little bigger than him. His chin’s touching a forehead almost as sweaty as his own. He assumes the other’s legs must be parted, because one of his own is splayed over one of them, and…

Jason. It’s Jason.

Once the realization hits him, his remaining senses confirm his assumption. This really _is_ Jason’s quiet sigh that he hears. Jason’s scent in his nose above the overtaking smell of sweat (fire, powder, and the sharp, spicy, fresh spice of the leftovers of his usual aftershave).

Dick takes half a breath, both relieved that Jason’s alive, and at the same time, incredibly panicked over the realization that both of them have been caught. They’re lying there, torturously vulnerable against… whatever and whoever is in charge in whatever this is.

His mouth is dry. His tongue swollen. He huffs. Pants through his mouth, desperate for even the slight coolness of the air around them. _Air._ Yeah, he needs more of that. Water too, tons of it, and… touch. God. Yes. To touch and be touched. He squirms, suddenly _very_ alarmed at how uncomfortably close he is to Jason (they’re basically tangled to each other). Even more alarmed at how… how good it feels, lightly rubbing his body against Jason’s solid, broad…

 _Focus._ He needs to _focus._

He blinks his eyes open, only to have his eyelashes flutter against fabric, sinking him into an even more agonizing darkness. His first thought is to raise his hand and pull the blindfold off, but of course, he can’t move it at all. His arms are bound behind him. Wrists crossed at the small of his back, and elbows apart, bending, creating an angle of almost ninety degrees.

Whoever did this is an expert in bondage. Which can only bring horrifying prospects in his mind.

Every single touch is tingling, teasing…

“Dick?” comes a small exhale across his throat.

Jason’s voice is low. Hoarse. Exhausted. Needy. Incredibly, _insanely_ hot.

“—‘m here,” he murmurs in return. “Jay… we need to… need to…”

Jason hums, very quietly, shifting one tiny bit, and then goosebumps rush all over Dick’s body at the feeling of lips brushing up against his neck.

He gasps, fully aware of the fact that he’s losing the last sane bits of his mind incredibly fast. He just… just _can’t._ Can’t keep ignoring his current position. Doesn’t have the strength to pretend he’s not utterly ashamed and guilty of how badly he wants to do something that had never even crossed his mind before, in any shape or form. Not when he can’t stop thinking about how he wishes his arms were free, so that he could move, place himself between Jason’s legs, kiss all over the muscles of his well-toned stomach, grab his waist and just—

“Jay,” he rasps.

He doesn’t add the _‘don’t’,_ like he originally intended to.

Jason’s lips move upwards, to his jaw. He lets out an utterly delicious, needy whine. A sound he’d never believe Jason would be able of producing.

It’s a protest. He’s basically pleading with him now, mouthing at his chin, and Dick runs out of strength.

He lightly moves his head downwards, presumably facing Jason, and moves to brush lips against his, lightly biting at his bottom one before softly circling them both with his own in the slowest, tenderest kiss he’s ever given anyone.

“So good, Jay. You taste so good,” he murmurs, despite himself.

“… want you. I want you,” Jason pants, breathlessly.

Dick thinks that, even if Jason _didn’t_ want him, he’d still lunge for him right now -to the best of his ability. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he knows he’s going to be deeply ashamed over the thought -over those actions- once they’re sober and safe. That part, though, seems to be too far away to matter in any significant way just now.

Jason’s moaning against his mouth. They brush their lips together several times, for quite a while, enjoying the arousing feeling before Dick dares to hesitantly, just barely slide his tongue in between, just slightly into that soft, sweet, wet mouth…

“Don’t you two make a mesmerizing sight.”

The whine Jason gives at how abruptly Dick breaks their kiss sounds almost pained.

They are not alone. _They are not alone._ Their captor is in there. And even worse… Dick knows this voice. This slow, low rumble of a rough, steady voice.

The mattress lightly dips under a new weight that’s added right beside him. He’s so dazed he hardly feels any embarrassment at the moan escaping him once a large, strong hand is settled on him, fingers carding through the hair at the base of his neck. There’s an interested sound at his reaction, just as that hand proceeds downwards, dragging across his back, following the shape of his spine. It settles at the side of his pelvis for a moment before continuing, coming to cup one of his ass cheeks, squeezing just slightly.

Dick’s tempted to just tell himself that the sound he makes is one of protest, instead of desperate need. To just pretend that there’s a good reason for pushing himself further into the hand groping him. He wishes his dumb body could stop being so goddamn sensitive, so that he could at least _try_ to butthead the man the very moment he feels his mouth at the back of his neck.

“Stunning as always, Grayson,” is whispered against his skin.

Dick stops breathing. And then snaps.

“Slade!” he hisses, struggling wildly in his bonds.

The dark chuckle he’s answered with sends an annoyingly thrilling chill down his spine. Fingers come up his face again, tracing his jaw and then his lips (still wet from Jason’s frantic little kisses) before proceeding to remove the blindfold.

“Smart little bird. So perceptive.”

He’s not blinded by any sudden glares. The room is dimly lit by an eerie, red light. It takes a few moments for his vision to clear so that he can look their captor in the eye. And damn if Slade doesn’t look absolutely spectacular, wearing his best smug smirk and pressing along his back, almost surrounding him in a way that might have felt truly exciting on a different occasion. Right now, even despite the drugs running in his blood, making every single form of contact heavenly relieving, he’s just… not fully there for it.

Slade is, at least for the time being, dressed. Most parts of his suit and armor are off, neatly placed on a red velvet armchair by the bed (huge, four poster, heavy black curtains partly drawn back). As far as Dick can tell, there aren’t any other pieces of furniture in the room, which makes everything more disturbing and riveting at the same time. Then again, he might be wrong. Bed’s still half-surrounded by the curtains after all.

“Where are we, what— what is this?!” he demands, in the angriest tone he can manage in his current pose.

“I saved your life. His, too,” Slade drawls, pointing with his head at Jason. “You’re welcome.”

Dick won’t spend any energy on questioning in what universe this is supposed to be ‘ _saving’_ them, since he knows pretty much anything is possible in the Slade Wilson Dictionary of Kentucky. Instead, his focus is now turned on Jason. It’s hard not to, since he’s plaintively nuzzling at his throat like a touch starved kitten, still distressed by the sudden break of their previous contact. Dick has to pull back a bit, as much as the short leash connecting their collars allows, to get a proper look at him.

Just like he’d figured, Jason lies on his back, his legs widely spread. He’s tied up in the exact same manner, blindfold still in place, stripped of all weaponry and unnecessary parts of armor. His pants are unbuttoned. His shirt’s sticking in his sweat, having slightly slipped up, leaving a glimpse of tight muscles in bare view. He’s breathing heavily, still looking for him. He licks his lips, looking absolutely spectacular with the collar around his neck, and Dick only barely fights the urge to dive in for another kiss. The only reason why he doesn’t is that Slade suddenly breathes into his ear, before he slips out his tongue and leaks a strip behind it, causing him to throw his head back and moan loudly.

“Slade, st—stop!” he stammers.

The way he’s straining in his bonds causes Jason to whimper beside him, the sudden, violent movement upsetting him. The lack of attention is clearly becoming too much for him at this point. Dick wants to lean closer again, comfort him with his lips, but before he can move, he feels Slade stretching one huge arm over him, reaching out to trace Jason’s jaw.

“Goddamn you, don’t touch him!” Dick snarls.

Slade chortles quietly, ignoring how Dick’s uselessly thrusting in his bonds, and slips two thick fingers into Jason’s mouth. Those lips eagerly part for him, tongue desperately lapping at the intrusive fingers, as if Jason fears that if he doesn’t perform well enough, they’ll be gone, and he’ll be left waiting again, helplessly hot and frustrated.

He’d be lying if he said the little noises Jason makes around Slade’s fingers aren’t going straight to his cock, the cup straining under the pressure. He’s far too lost in the sight, and flinches once Slade’s face presses at the side of his own. Heaves a sigh when lips drag along his cheek. “Want him all to yourself, Grayson? That it?” Slade rumbles as Dick still watches, his mouth watering at how Slade’s slowly pumping now three fingers in and out of Jason’s lips. “Tell you what. I might let you have him once I’m done with you both… if you’re still up for it by then.”

He flat-out _shudders_ at the thought.

He wants it. God, how he wants it.

“Don’t hurt him,” he weakly rasps.

Slade gives a little chuckle. “Why on earth would I do that? He’s in the drug far deeper than you -more bulk, a bigger dosage. And a little extra, just because he’s got a reputation as a troublemaker. He’s going to be docile as a lamb… and _you_ are not going to be causing any problems either. Isn’t that right?”

He probably doesn’t have to bother answering that. They both know that it absolutely is.

Slade retracts his fingers from Jason’s mouth, leaving him gasping for air, and seemingly being very confused -not to mention even more frustrated than before. He weakly tries to follow the fingers once they’re gone, but is inevitably held down by his own weight and lack of energy. Dick really wishes he could do something for him, but from this point on, it’s obvious that Slade’s going to be the one deciding whether or not he’s allowed to do that. Or anything else, really.

Distantly, he knows this thought should have been far less arousing.

He vividly jolts with a surprised yelp once he feels the cold steel of a blade cutting through his suit, starting from the back of his neck and heading down. Realizing what’s happening, he grits his teeth and tries to stay still. He manages, for the most part, excluding the shivers the waves of coldness send through his every sensitive pore. As good as the release from this particular prison feels, he still somehow maintains enough will to slightly tilt his head and glare back at Slade as he’s preoccupied with the task.

The shreds of his suit are thrown away, and Dick can’t keep up with expressing his anger and frustration, eventually sighing in relief once one of those huge hands finally roams all over his now naked skin.

“That’s it,” Slade quietly drawls, his hand moving on Dick’s front to stroke through the rough, curly black hair of his crotch before lightly cupping the hard curve of his cock, causing him to moan, shakily. “Let yourself enjoy this.”

One finger slides up and down his crack, so very well-lubed that it can’t just be from Jason’s admittedly vigorous treatment of them. He doesn’t get a chance to dwell on it for too long, since Slade’s quite fast to slip it inside in a single motion. Dick simply bucks to the touch, gaining an appreciative humming sound from Slade, who’s quick to proceed with a second finger. It goes in smoothly as well, despite the lack of lube around Dick’s rim. He’s pleasantly full, and only vaguely aware of the fact that, had he been in his good mind and sane state, he would have felt at least a little bit of annoyance when the third finger joins in. Right now, though, he moans even louder and keens on the sensation, arching his back.

“Always a showman, Grayson,” Slade praises. “But while I do wonder if you could come just by my fingers—” he goes on, withdrawing all of them in one move and forcing an annoyed exclamation out of him before abruptly grabbing a handful of his hair –“I’ve waited for this far too long to be patient now.”

One of Jason’s legs already is, in a way, between his, and now Slade moves to drape one of his own over Dick’s, presumably for better position, before he fills him up with a single, brutal thrust.

Dick hardly recognizes his own cry as it mixes with Slade’s heavy groan.

He’s allowed no more than a moment to process this.

Slade wastes no time setting up a hard rhythm. Dick gives in, clenching down around him. He yields, fully responding by meeting Slade’s thrusts. Loses his mind as the man behind him sucks harshly at the back of his neck, as he pulls him back to shoves himself inside, as deeply as possible.

He still can’t believe he’s listening to himself like that. That he’s letting his body be used with nothing sort of shocking enthusiasm.

For a second there, he’s a little bit confused once he feels what he believes to be an erection pressing up against his calf, while at the same time, lips moving against his neck and upper collarbone. Before he even gathers himself enough to open his eyes and look down, he realizes that the way Slade’s spooning him has his chest brushing even more firmly than before against Jason’s side. Deprived of all attention at this point, Jason’s obviously trying to make it on his own… for once again in his life. The thought is surprisingly deep, equally painful, and even while in their current state, it breaks Dick’s heart a little. Jason’s still leaving mouthy kisses all over his skin and Dick’s positively trembling as a response to this added pleasure. He flexes and unflexes his fingers behind his back, once again unnerved that his arms aren’t free so he can wrap them around Jason. All he can do now is nuzzle his face at his hair. Nudge his face slightly upwards, kiss at his lips again, desperately trying to do his best so that it’s affection that drives him instead of pure lust.

It doesn’t take him too long to reach to the terminal point, trapped like that between the both of them and with Slade’s fast, almost demanding strokes on his shaft. When he comes, he’s basically screaming, throwing his head back.

For a few moments, he only sees white, and every sound is immediately toned down, blurry, as if he’s underwater. Even so, he’s still somehow aware of the fact that the amount of cum shooting out of him, against his own stomach, is frankly outstanding.

The return to reality is slow. Step by step. First thing that grounds him down is the fingers suddenly grasping at one of his hips to potentially bruising levels, as Slade now selfishly chases his own orgasm, which comes only seconds later, accompanied by a harsh bite on Dick’s shoulder. It’s painful enough for him to scream again. The new stream he feels running down from that spot, mixing with his sweat, absolutely has to be blood. His suspicion is confirmed when the hand that’s been holding him by the hair now moves to grasp his jaw, twisting his head back into a painful angle so that Slade can forcefully devour his mouth. Apart from the mercenary licking into his mouth, Dick also tastes metal as his tongue is claimed.

By the time the contact breaks, he’s almost fully back. Still not out of the drug, of course, but at least aware of most things around him again.

His face is titled upwards, so he’s looking at the ceiling. Slade gives a laugh, slowly and much more gently kissing at the corner of his jaw before he unsheathes his now limp length from inside Dick, leaving him disappointingly empty in the aftermath of what he believes to have been, appallingly enough, the most intense orgasm of his life.

He falls flat on his back, breathless, lax, fucked out. His eyes weakly look for Slade again and locate him standing by the bed, just now unbuttoning and discarding his shirt and the rest of his clothing with outrageously elegant moves. Once everything’s gone, he’s climbing back on the mattress, kneeling by his side, and Dick just gazes at the sight. Slade’s towering above him. Looking like a fucking god. Huge, strong, immensely powerful, every single one of his muscles still tensed and glimmering in sweat as he runs a hand backwards through his own hair, still breathing heavily.

He hates him even more in that moment. With what he just did, he simply doesn’t have the right to look _that_ good. To make him stare in awe and feel things no one should ever be feeling for the man that just fucking _raped_ them.

“You have no idea how fucking good you’re looking right now, have you, Grayson?”

The fact that their thoughts basically crossed sends shivers down Dick’s spine.

Slade places a flat palm beside his head and wags slowly, hovering above him. Dick wets his lips, expecting another claim on his mouth, or even an entire new round to begin, but then, surprisingly, after sparing him one last grin, Slade moves to his right, his hand sliding over the bare stripe of muscle between Jason’s shirt and unfastened pants, rubbing lightly as he places himself between his parted legs.

Jason visibly shudders, whimpering something about being in pain. Slade shushes him softly, leaning over him to kiss his lips, both hands now slowly sliding under Jason’s shirt, who’s too busy kissing him back and reveling in the sensation like it’s alleviating him.

“What a good boy you’ve been. Such a good boy. So patient,” he rumbles against his lips, and Dick watches Jason coming apart at the praises. “How about I get you out of these clothes now?”

Jason cries out like he’s being tortured. “Yes!” he implores.

“Yeah?”

“Yes, please… please!”

Slade plants a lingering, soothing kiss underneath Jason’s jaw and moves to immediately discard his pants and underwear. He actually seems to be kind of… careful. Almost considerate in a way he definitely wasn’t earlier with Dick, even as he then slices through his shirt. It could have something to do with the fact that Jason is quite obviously far more drugged than himself, hence more sensitive and anxious for contact, but Dick suspects that, just as Slade admitted, he’d been waiting for a chance with him for a very, very long time. Dick has been aware of that for quite some time.

Dick is something he’s been longing to have for years, but Jason is like a new toy, one that he’s curious to study before starting to play with it.

Rationality abandons him for yet another time once Jason lays on the sheets as naked as Dick himself has been for some time now. All his muscles are tensed and tight, his cock standing hopelessly hard, in full erection, up to his lower abdomen. Sweat is glistening like tiny diamond drops over his trembling skin, and Dick feels entirely outraged that he can’t lean down and lick and kiss at every single bit of it. He wishes Slade would also take the blindfold off so he could see Jason’s beautiful eyes, all drunk and hazed, and…

Dick’s cock twitches anew as Slade nudges Jason’s thighs open with his own, making them part around his waist. His hands roam over those long legs, halting to squeeze at those ungodly thighs before proceeding up to Jason’s sides. Slade takes his sweet time feeling up every bit of him, his mouth wandering from Jason’s crotch to his hips and then his ribs, but once another needy whine escapes those tortured lips, he’s finally leaning down across his chest, pressing them flush together as one of his hands moves down and unceremoniously shoves two fingers inside, making him moan and jerk on him.

It’s a breathtaking sight. Jason melting down like that, so sweet, so _pliant_ as Slade kisses along the side of his throat, teeth grazing over his skin, fingers of his free hand curling into his hair before he, once more, goes for his mouth. Jason kisses him back like his life depends on it, all while Slade slowly fucks him with just his fingers.

Even though he can’t take his eyes away for a moment, Dick is fully aware of the fact that his cock is leaking precum once more. He also knows that he’s… fucking _jealous._

At some point, Slade turns to look at him again. He flat out laughs, deeply amused by his obvious arousal, and something wicked and dangerous flashes in his eyes.

He gets off of Jason, fingers removed from his cavity, prompting him to cry out in protest. “Shh, just a moment, boy, just a moment,” he reassures him as he reaches out to unfasten the leash from Jason’s collar.

Dick feels rather confused for a couple of moments, watching as Slade manhandles Jason into a kneeling position, then scruffs him and tugs him forward. He uses his free hand to squeeze one of Dick’s thighs further open, holding him in place, and then pushes Jason between his parted legs.

“There now, pet,” Slade coaxes him, sparing Dick a devilish smile as he curls his fingers in Jason’s hair and tugs his head down, pressing his mouth over Dick’s erect member. “Give your brother a taste, first. He seems to be wanting you so badly.”

Dick gasps as Jason, eager to comply, places the first, small kiss at his cock. He keeps this going, starting from the base and moving upwards until he reaches to the head and, guided by Slade’s hand on his hair, swallows it whole.

He howls, all thoughts immediately getting shut down completely. Unable to help himself, Dick immediately ruts into the soft, warm heat of that mouth, shallowly at first, reveling in the sensation, in every small, squelchy sound. Seeing that he’s eagerly participating, Slade releases the grip on his thigh and moves his hand back and down. Judging by the wet, moaning sound Jason makes around his cock, Dick assumes he knows exactly what Slade has resumed doing with his fingers.

In all his dizziness, Jason’s actually participating as actively as he can, drawing his tongue along the length, lapping at the tip and twisting his tongue around the head in every pass. He licks, and sucks, until Dick quits holding back and starts bucking and shifting his hips relentlessly, driving himself almost violently into Jason’s throat, thrusting harshly, quickly, until Jason gags, and once his cock is squeezed in all the right ways, Dick groans and spills.

The shadows tangle and spin all around them. His head falls against the mattress, eyes rolling back into their sockets. Once he opens them again and takes a look, he sees Jason, still being held up by Slade, coughing out cum and his own spit, trying to catch his breath again.

Slade’s attention is now fully on Jason. He doesn’t give him any more time than he absolutely needs to slightly recover. He’s quick to push him back down beside Dick again before curling arms around his thighs to slightly lift his bottom up and sheathe himself right in.

Jason gives a choked shout that, for the first time, sounds like an actual protest. Slade ignores it and slowly buries himself inside up to the root before rolling his hips forward, giving a first thrust. Jason cries out in pain, which has Dick jerking, snapping out of his haze. Aphrodisiac must be wearing out, and with Jason’s metabolism working faster than his own…

“No,” Dick pleads weakly, trying to shift closer. “No Slade, don’t, please let him, just—"

His jaw is grabbed. It’s so sudden, so fast, that it takes a moment for the sharp pain caused by Slade’s fingers digging painfully into his skin to take effect. He’s forcefully pulled up by that grip, by one single hand, and ends up starring at Slade’s face, his eye burning him with acid through a darkness now far more prominent than earlier.

“Be _quiet_ ,” is hissed at him through gritted teeth.

He’s harshly dropped back down. Bites the inside of his cheek until he tastes blood.

That’s pretty much all he can do.

Slade fucks into Jason, allowing himself to pick up strength, gradually making his thrusts more forceful, but keeping his rhythm slow. Dick wants to stop looking, and tries to keep his eyes shut, but he can’t help himself. At every sound Jason makes that sounds even remotely pained, his heart skips a beat and his eyes immediately snap open, desperate to look at him, make sure that Slade hasn’t… hurt him beyond repair.

As if he could do anything to stop him from it.

The pace is far from gentle, but at least slow enough to allow Jason to breathe between the sobs now coming out of his chest (and crushing over Dick’s own). Inevitably, though, there comes a point when Slade’s picking up the speed, driving into Jason with nothing sort of violence, grunting, looming over him like a predator over his prey. Between the thrusts, Dick gets glimpses of Jason’s cock leaking like a broken faucet between their bodies. Slade takes it in his hand and jerks him off dryly, matching his own speed. Almost as if he _demands_ from Jason to come. And truly, it doesn’t take more than five or six strokes until he climaxes with a sharp, broken cry, a strange combination of agonized pain and sweet relief, all mixing with Slade’s own dark, deep roar of release.

The room goes quiet for a moment.

Even as he relaxes, Slade remains sheathed inside and atop of Jason, kissing all over his face and neck and whispering words of comfort and praise until Jason seems to be somewhat relaxed, and even kisses back. This time, however, his reactions are evidently hesitant. More like he’s afraid of what’s going to happen if he doesn’t respond to the touches he receives the way his captor seems to consider appropriate, and once Slade is off, it becomes apparent that he’s literally shaking, still panting as, for the first time, he tries to be aware of his surroundings.

“S—Slade—”

Slade glances at him, and Dick swallows back his hesitation. There’s no time for that.

“Please, if… if you’d just let me… I promise I won’t try anything, just… please.”

Jason’s panicking, looking almost like he’s going into shock or a panic attack, and Dick’s pretty certain Slade wouldn’t let his twisted idea of a fun evening get ruined like that. This must be the reason why, after a brief moment of consideration, he moves closer. Maneuvers Dick until he lies prone and proceeds to undo the leather straps restraining him.

Slade hovers over him, lips pressing at the back of his neck, teeth grazing at the skin there. “Careful, now,” he warns, voice low and dangerous. “Don’t make me do something irreversible.”

Dick shivers, and nods. It’s not like he’s got much strength in him. If he meant to be difficult and try something, he’d probably just make a fool of himself.

His arms fall free, and even though his muscles don’t scream the way he thought they would, they still do protest effectively enough, mostly around his shoulders. He loses no time, however, pushing up to sitting almost immediately, his attention instantly focusing on Jason alone.

First thing he does is to take the blindfold off. Jason’s eyes are frantic behind it, moist and red, misty and fogged. Still, however, the spark of recognition is unmistakable.

“D—Dick, what… what—”

Dick shushes him, placing a hand over his stomach (Jason’s muscles are impossibly stiff, he comes to realize) bringing the other up to gently cup the side of his face, thumb softly brushing against his cheekbone. “Jason, I need you to breathe against my hand, down to your stomach, okay?”

“I… I’m—”

Dick locks eyes with him, shifting to block any potential view of Slade. “Everything will be okay. For now, just breathe with me, yeah? Come on, here we go.”

It takes a few moments to persuade him. He’s eventually successful, as Jason follows his own pattern, shakily at first, and more and more coherently with every second that passes. Dick makes sure it goes on until Jason’s breathing’s deep and even. Until both his muscles and his expression have relaxed, his eyes grown calmer, almost drowsy.

“That’s good. That’s so good, little wing. You’re doing so well.”

Jason blinks at him. Nuzzles his face against his hand. Wets his lips, a single brush of his tongue over them, and it’s enough to render Dick unable to move away.

A new wave of sheer need rises high, spreading all over his body, roasting his guts as he leans over Jason and kisses his forehead. Lets his lips linger there, until he has a sense of him quietly humming in appreciation. His mouth then travels south, all the way down Jason’s face, over his eyelids, his jaw, and, inevitably, those plush lips. Dick takes his time there, deepening the kiss like he’s wanted to do for a while now, frankly relieved that he’s not met with any resistance as he slips his tongue inside. He doesn’t want Jason to be reluctant or frightened. He wants him to enjoy this.

He wants to take care of him.

He’s so delirious, so anxious to proceed he ends up losing track of his own moves. He’s only partly aware of how exactly he’s ending up between Jason’s long legs, reveling in the grip of marvelous thighs around his waist as he awkwardly drives himself inside, prompting a loud moan to escape from the pliant body sprawled out beneath him.

Dick sighs, ecstatic, feeling the still impossible tightness of Jason’s ass encircling him. He’s positively intoxicated by every small, desperate sound escaping Jason’s lips as a response to the moves rocking him back and forth over the sheets. He supports himself with one hand, the other steady over the line of Jason’s forehead, keeping his hair away from his face to trap his mouth in another kiss before going further down to shower him with kisses, all over his face and torso. To lightly suck and bite at his neck.

When he comes, it’s so intense that he loses breath, unable to produce any sound at all. In direct contrast, Jason’s cry of release is also delightfully loud as wetness spills between them as well. Interestingly enough, this time he came with no further stimulation but Dick thrusting inside him and the light brush of his cock between their stomachs.

It's almost as if they’re alone in there. As if there isn’t an avid eye watching.

It feels like an eternity until he’s able to properly breathe again and removes himself (a low, exhausted sigh escaping Jason as he does so). His limbs are heavy and numb when he lies on his side beside Jason and wraps an arm around his waist to hug him close, enjoying how completely lax he lays under his arm. When he drags his lips against his cheek, he tastes a tear. It has him sinking for a moment, but then Jason faintly shifts, looking for his lips. He gladly grants the kiss and then holds his forehead against Jason’s, who drifts off almost immediately, the very moment his eyelids shut.

Dick’s pretty damn close as well, but then, all of a sudden, fingers slide over his scalp, grasping his hair and harshly pulling his head back. He squirms reflectively, letting out a whine when he feels a nip on his neck. It doesn’t take more than a second, but it stings way more than he would normally expect, considering that the aphrodisiac still running in his blood maximizes every single thing. This, however, must be anesthetic. And he feels it taking effect almost immediately.

His head’s dropped back down. A mouth that’s already becoming familiar comes to suck another bruise at the side of his neck. Dick shifts, but all he manages is to bare more of his skin to their captor.

“Get your rest, pretty bird. You’re going to need it.”

Like hell he is. But later.

For now, all he can do is move a tad closer to Jason, make sure that he’s still breathing evenly and rest his face against his warm shoulder as darkness surrounds him for good.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: [Lady Paper Writerson's](https://ladypaperwriterson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
